


Hugs Will Make You Smile Again

by Nandito89



Series: Home Is Madrid [1]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, sernando - Fandom
Genre: Atletico de Madrid, Friendship, Hugs, Love, Lovers, M/M, Smile, real madrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandito89/pseuds/Nandito89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio sees Fernando for the first time in a loooong time<br/>This is based on the little stunt Sergio pulled before the game against Atletico on january 7th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs Will Make You Smile Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panna_c0tta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_c0tta/gifts).



> This happened thanks to Sergio, who wanted to hug his Nando  
> So the blame is all on Sergio :)

 

Sergio is just about to walk onto the pitch of Estadio Vicente Calderón.

 

He is chatting with Bale, Arbeloa and Marcelo as they step onto it, but he stops dead in his tracks as he see a man with blond hair, running and passing the ball to a teammate, an Atletico player.

 

He is really here, the prodigal son, _his_ lover, has finally returned home. It wasn't just a dream, he was really there, Fernando Torres was home for real and he can't truly believe it, because this is what he has been waiting for, for over 7 years now. He blinks, but Fernando is still there and it makes Sergio's heart flutter a bit.

 

The first thing Sergio notice is how happy Fernando looks while warming up with his teammates, grinning and joking with them.

It's been way to long since he has seen a genuine smile on that handsome face, the face that belongs to the man that he loves.

 

He is pulled from his thoughts when someone bumps into him, it's Isco who had been too busy chatting with James, so he hadn't noticed that Sergio standing there.

 

"Oh Sergio so sorry, I didn't see you there" He explained.

 

"Don't worry about it" Sergio tells him as he shrugs him off.

 

He starts to moves onto the pitch again, while keeping his eyes trained on the beautiful blonde man at the other side of the pitch. He can't wrap his mind around the fact that Fernando is here, only 2 weeks ago he was in Milan and now here he is, with a smile as bright as the sun. Sergio can't help but feel happiness bobbling in his chest. Fernando has at last arrived at the place where he belongs, in Madrid, at Calderón, at home.

 

And Sergio is dying to speak to him again, he has to and it has to be now, because in half an hour they will no long be friends, not for 90 minutes anyway.

 

He needs a plan so that he'll be able to touch Fernando, to welcome him home again.

He watches the older man warming up with Griezmann, whom hits the ball a little too hard and it sends Fernando run for it, he catches the ball just before it goes over the sideline.

 

 _This is my opportunity,_ Sergio thinks to himself, so he sprints towards Fernando. He reaches him just as he kicks the ball hard, sending it back to Griezmann.

 

Sergio has his back to Fernando, but stumbles and as he tries to keep himself balance he turns to face him. Fernando just keeps jogging, doesn't really seem to get the fact that it's _his_ Sergio that has just stumbled upon him. He slide his hand over Fernando shirt before grabbing it a little harder, and as he does Fernando looks to his right side, so see who it is. He still doesn't seem to get with the program at all.

 

Sergio grabs a hold onto his arm to make him stop and Fernando does indeed stop his jog. Sergio lets go of the shirt and brings a hand to the back of Fernando neck to pull him a little closer, and Sergio can't help but smile, he is so happy to feel the skin of his lover under his fingers again. He can't believe his luck, Fernando on the other hand looks even more confused to what's going on.

 

Sergio brings him in for a hug and holds onto him for just a second or two, thinking the whole time _I wish I could kiss him right here right now_ , but it's has enough for him to _know_ that Fernando is real, that he really is in Madrid again.

 

He lets Fernando go and as he goes to his own team, Fernando turns towards him again, a smile slowly eases on his face when his brain catches up with who the person, that just hugged him, in fact was. Now he can't stop smiling and thinking that Sergio will always be Sergio.

 

His Sergio.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments is always appreciated :)


End file.
